


baby maybe, i know you well

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Love for Minghao, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone loves Minghao, i was really fuckin sick when i wrote this, minghao is my baby and this is just me expressing my love for him, you'd think i'd have some oral fixation or sumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a warm feeling of contentment settled in minghao's heart





	baby maybe, i know you well

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! me again :D
> 
> so this was meant for minghao's birthday but i got sick and had multiple essays to write but here it is !! 4 days late. tbh this was kinda hard to write bc im not used to writing dialogue or actual fics but i had to express my love for minghao somehow. hope u enjoy it !!
> 
> ++ also the title is from holiday bc that song is a bop

It was like the universe gave a heavy sigh of relief.

 

Aching limbs and tired eyes were a common occurrence in the dorms, but occasionally, when days are filled to the brim with schedule after schedule, it becomes more visible- in the slow shuffle of socked feet against kitchen tiles and silence in a usual noise filled home. 

A phantom feeling of hands tingling from adrenaline lingers in the thirteen boys' minds as they go about their lazy day routines. Gathered in little huddles all around the dorm they rested, a few sat at the kitchen bench holding a softly spoken conversation, some tangled on the large couch- heads rested on soft thighs, hands held in hands, some members still hidden away in the comfort of blankets and plush beds. 

Though there was a certain touch of anticipation in the air as today was not just any lazy rest day before even more jam-packed schedules. No, it was something vastly more important.

Sleeping soundly, undisturbed purposely by his fellow members, a Chinese boy lay cocooned by soft blankets- one smelling suspiciously like Mingyu- in the middle of two beds pushed together. Unusual bed arrangements had become a common sight in the boys' dorm quickly after they had begun living with one another, as they learned it was easier to fit more comfortably when more than one bed was involved. 

A sweet scent wafted through the home as a tall boy with pronounced canines and a puppy like smile- Mingyu- hummed away in the kitchen. Pans filled with sweet batter lined the stove as Mingyu vaguely listened in on the hushed conversation between the two boys sat at the bench. 

Quiet giggles filled the kitchen as Mingyu turned around, a plateful of perfectly cooked pancakes in hand.

“Seoku hyung~ Shua hyung~” Mingyu singsongs placing the neatly decorated stack of pancakes on the stone bench.

“Can you please give these to Minghao”, he pouts, “I’ll make sure you two get the best pancakes”

“Of course we will honey” One hand carrying the plateful of food the other intertwined with Seokmin’s, Joshua leaned up planting a soft kiss on Mingyu's cheek. Another one planted on the corner of his lips by Seokmin.

“Hyungs stooop” Mingyu whined with a pout, “save your kisses for the birthday boy and stop babying me”

“But you’re so cute” Seokmin adds with a soft grin

Ears tinged red, Mingyu waved his two hyungs out of the kitchen and into the direction of Minghao’s bedroom as he went about cooking for the rest of the boys.

 

~~

 

“Baby~ Time to wake up~” A soft voice filled the dimly lit room as the pair entered quietly. Still in a sleepy state, Minghao grumbled something about already being awake from underneath a mountain of blankets.

“C’mon wake up, we brought pancakes” 

Quickly recognising Joshua’s sweet-toned voice, Minghao emerged groggily from his blanket domain. Squinting slightly, his focus zoomed onto the delicious looking stack of pancakes held in Josh’s hand. A bright giggle came from Seokmin as his stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl.

“I'm guessing you're hungry then birthday boy” Seokmin teased as he and Joshua sat on the plush bed on each side of Minghao.

“Hey, you’re not allowed to tease me today” Minghao pouted as he dug into the sweet tasting pancakes, a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

Seokmin gave one of his signature eye-smiles as he linked hands with Joshua over Minghao’s lower abdomen. 

Soft, sleepy conversation filled the room as the birthday boy ate Mingyu’s artful cooking. A few giggles here, a loving tease there. Everything was calm- a warm atmosphere surrounding the trio until Minghao stopped mid-sentence. A pair of lips. Kissing down his neck. Joshua is an evil Evil man. Twisting his head slightly, a noise escaped the back of his throat as Seokmin captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

He let himself get lost in Seokmin’s lips and the warm open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest from Joshua. The latter scraping his teeth lightly over warm skin as he was wary of marks. They were never allowed to leave marks. Marks are too hard to cover up. 

It felt like he was floating really.

Face warm and stained red, he lazed in and out of focus not really knowing which one of them was the source of the high breathy noises. He thinks it might be him. A coil tightens in his lower abdomen as Joshua places a stronger nip at his chest. Minghao snapped back to attention momentarily as Josh let out an impatient huff, he moved Seokmin from Minghao’s lips- hastily placing a soft peck on Seokmin’s mouth before capturing Minghao in a messy open-mouth kiss. 

Time feeling like thick honey, they soon all reached their high- rolling around in bed like the inexperienced teenagers they used to be. Sleepy cuddles ensued for a few minutes before the very tussled trio rolled out of bed and into the center of the dorm. That of which was now filled with a chorus of tired boys yelling about some trivial topic.

 

~~

A loud laugh filled the living room as Minghao entered with Seokmin and Joshua, looking entirely blissed out. Minghao surveyed his surroundings as he plopped himself on the carpeted ground. He quickly found the source of the radiant laughter- their youngest boys tangled on the couch, laughing over something on Chan’s phone.

“Nice sex hair” Chan stage-whispered as he caught Minghao’s line of sight. With a roll of his eyes, Minghao turned his head to face the armchair across the room. 

“Have fun boys?” Jeonghan teased as he sips on something pink. Probably strawberry milk. It's always strawberry milk. 

“Oh you know we had a ball”, Seokmin replied with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, as Minghao tinged a bright red. 

“Hannie stop teasing the birthday boy’’ Joshua’s voice rung out as he swatted Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Before Minghao even had the chance to input a comeback, a very tall and very excited boy bounded into the living room with a giant grin on his face. 

“Did you like the pancakes? I put extra love into them just for you~” Mingyu said cheesily as Minghao let out a small snort.

“They were amazing baby” Minghao replied as he stood up to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck, placing a thankful kiss on his lips. 

A hand is placed softly on his lower back as Mingyu deepened the kiss uncaring of the other boys in the room. A chorus of boos and unhappy boys rung out as a smile toyed at the corner of Minghao’s lips.

“Stop hogging the kisses hyung” A voice rings from somewhere on the couch. 

“Yeah, leave some for the rest of us” Another from the armchair in the corner of the room.

Hooking his chin over Minghao’s shoulder Mingyu looks at all the members with a pout on his face. His grip around Minghao’s waist, refusing to let go. “C’mon you big baby, let me go” Minghao whispered quietly into his ear, a small grin on his face. 

With a final whine, Mingyu released Minghao from his grip pushing him lightly towards the direction of the couch. Quickly another pair of arms were wrapped around Minghao as he was dragged onto the pile of boys tangled on the couch. 

Delicate kisses were placed on his neck by a peach haired boy as Minghao watched a rather forlorn Mingyu be pulled into a laughing Wonwoo’s lap. They all settled into comfortable positions as someone- probably Soonyoung- turned the tv to some over-enthusiastic variety show. Giggles rang out, occasionally turning into full-blown laughter at some well-placed jokes as they relaxed, letting all their worries free from their mind for but a moment. 

Hands were running up and down Minghao’s legs as he rested his head in Chan’s lap when suddenly a rather alarming voice cut through the warm silence. “PRESENTS! WE FORGOT ABOUT THE PRESENTS” Seungcheol blurted as he jumped from his place next to Jihoon, in Soonyoung’s lap. Sitting up slightly, Minghao looked on as their leader dashed into the hallway, tripping slightly when his sock-clad feet slid against the floor.

Seungcheol quickly returned holding a neatly decorated bag, red in the face as he regained his breath. “I know it's not much, but there's a couple gifts from us that we thought you’d like,” Seungcheol said softly as he handed the bag to the birthday boy. 

“I’m thankful for anything you guys get me hyung”, pulling out two small boxes, one with a letter haphazardly stuck to the top with tape decorated with little strawberries and another separate envelope, Minghao sent a cheery grin towards his leader. 

With presents opened and letters read, they quickly settled back into happy silence- not without complaint about the babies hogging Minghao cuddles, ending with Minghao curled on the armchair with Jeonghan, Junhui sat on the floor by his legs. A sense of contentment settled into Minghao’s heart as he watched his members muck around, tinkling laughter filling the air. He really couldn’t imagine being without them. 

~~

Stomach full and mind quiet, Minghao watched the dancing lights of the Seoul skyline. The constant hum of the car and hushed conversation washed over Minghao as he replayed the events of dinner through his head. The previous hours had been filled with delicious food and unrestrained laughter- happy smiles and cheesy jokes. It was the most fun he had had in a while.

The warm palm of Soonyoung’s hand smoothed over his thigh as Minghao rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder- eyes beginning to droop. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Soonyoung’s hand on his thigh as he let sleep tighten its grip on him, dragging him out of consciousness. 

Time passing quickly he soon found himself being pulled out of sleep by warm hands on his shoulders. Minghao blinked up at the man shaking him awake- Seungcheol, a smile spread on his face. He jumped out of the car, tiredly linking hands with Wonwoo as they all walked into the dorm. Tired huffs and the sound of feet dragging against the wooden floor were all that could be heard in the silent home- all thirteen boys ready to climb into a warm bed and let sleep overcome them. 

Minghao watched Wonwoo share a certain look with Junhui from his place nestled against Wonwoo’s side. Minghao bid goodnight to all his members, suddenly aware of what was seemingly planned for him. One by one they all made sure to give one last kiss for the night. A couple to his cheeks. Chaste kisses to the corner of his mouth from a few. One rather enthusiastic kiss, centered on his lips from Soonyoung. A comforting kiss to his forehead- accompanied with a wink- from Seungcheol marked the last of members to bid sweet dreams to. 

In a flash, a set of arms wrapped around his waist as Wonwoo hugged his back. Open-mouthed kisses were trailed down his neck as Junhui took Minghao’s hand, leading him to a bedroom- he was too caught up in other things (namely Wonwoo’s lips on his neck) to note who’s. He let himself get pushed onto the plush bed, bouncing slightly when he landed. 

The three boys joined in comfortable warmth- high breathy moans and huffs of warm breath filling the air. Fingertips leaving tingling trails down sides and coils tightening in abdomens. The amount of attention Minghao was getting was almost too much, feelings bordering on overwhelming. Teeth scraping against supple skin and hands pulling on hair, the trio too wrapped in one another to care about the volume of their sounds.

With one last pull of hair and bite on warm chests, their climaxes were finally reached. Giggles filled the air as they rolled into one another, more than ready for sleepy cuddles. Final happy birthdays were whispered against the shell of Minghao’s ear as his eyes drooped and the comforting feeling of bodies circling him in warmth lulled him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i just wanna hold minghao's hand ??
> 
> but lmk if u enjoyed it,, constructive criticism is always welcome !!
> 
> have a good day/night everyone xx


End file.
